


Borrowing Shirts

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin Family, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Teaching the Princes a simple game ends in an unexpected way. Your picking oranges, harmless right? So wrong. Your shirtless and Thorin is pissed.





	1. Chapter 1

Teaching the Princes a simple game ends in an unexpected way. Your picking oranges, harmless right? So wrong. Your shirtless and Thorin is pissed  
You’ve been traveling all day with the Company, you’ve managed to fall down gaining several cuts and bruises all day due to the Princes, you cursed the day you ever taught them about the game tag, they’ve spent the last week being “tapped” - more like a gentle shove really - leaving you sore and battered before jumping up and sprinting after them, the other younger members joining in to take the pressure off you.  
Dori and Ori were sitting by the fire mending your torn shirts, your wardrobe was also struggling severely. You and Bilbo had spotted an orange tree, and had tasked yourselves to climb the tree and collect the best ones as a treat for the Company. Bilbo teeters with his collection back to the campsite, as you tell him you’ll be right behind him. You were on your knees reaching up to grab another with one hand and holding the bottom of your shirt that hung out under your small vest, as a makeshift basket with the other when suddenly a hand comes into your view and slams into your right side and you hear a shout, “Tag!” just as your knees slip off the branch, your shirt snags the branch and tears right down the middle completely in half as the buttons from your vest go flying, and you wrap your arms over your chest before anyone can see any thing past your navel before you slam into the ground and it starts raining oranges. Kili stands there frozen in shock as Thorin, who had just returned with a giant deer on his shoulder, drops it and sprints over to you, “Are you alright Jaqi? Kili, stop with that infernal game before you break her. Get your brother and you two start preparing the deer.”  
You, “I’m fine, but I think I’m just gonna stay here for a while, until Ori and Dori are done with my shirts.”  
“Why what do you mean I don’t see any blood or dirt on your shirt……oh…” finally noticing why your arms were folded over your chest, his eyes glancing to your raven tattoos on your hips and then stopping at the tiny heart shaped birthmark on your stomach, one that mirrored his own, before feeling what every Dwarf hoped for, a pulse go through his body, then feeling an echoing heartbeat, that was much slower than his was beating now, hoping you weren’t able to feel his heartbeat as well.   
He then started to look around noticing the giant tears that the brothers were mending, apparently just a quick patch up was bad luck it HAD to be completely gone over with intricate Dwarven designs or it could cause the Company bad luck, this making the tiniest tears to take hours to mend, and they would not be mended for a long time, as you look at him and ask quietly, “Could I borrow one of yours? If it’s not too much to ask…I’d ask Bilbo but his are all thin white shirts, you be able to see right through them, it’d just be till my others are mended.”  
“Why mine?”  
“You’re wearing what five shirts, everyone else only wears one or two. Never mind, stupid to ask.“  
“No…its fine, you can borrow one of mine, don’t know why I hadn’t thought of that.” Rubbing the back of his neck.   
First layer a vest that doesn’t tie, nope   
Second layer armor, nope   
Third layer is, a deep blue shirt, sleeves go down to his elbows, he removes this leaving him in an identical black one that is cut deeply into a v, he then pulls the deep blue shirt over your head and pulls it down covering your chest and back and tying the strings lacing together the small folded opening below the neck so you are completely covered, before you start to pull your vest and shirt off underneath the giant shirt before pulling your arms through the sleeves. Thorin chuckles when he sees how big his shirt is on you and folds up the sleeves until they’re up to your elbows.  
You, “Thank you, Thorin.”  
Thorin, “It’s the least I could do, my nephews caused this, I’m so sorry for this. You don’t deserve this, neither does your wardrobe. I’ve got these.” holding up your torn shirts  
You sit up quickly, “I’m the one that taught them the game, though I didn’t think at the time they’d be so passionate about it.” Thorin watches as you started to pick through the grass and pick up your lost buttons, and Thorin decides to use your shirt to hold all the oranges you dropped.  
You, “Can’t forget these.” Holding the five buttons carved from emeralds with mithril vines enveloping them.  
Thorin, “I’ve never seen mithril crafted this way, where did you find these?” lifting one to examine it closer before placing it back in your open palm  
You, “I made them.”  
Thorin, “Wow, you are very talented, Dwarves work their entire lives on their crafts and I’ve never seen anyone blend metal and stone so seamlessly.”  
You, “I shall have to make you a set then, for one of your Royal robes or something, as many buttons as you like, that will be my coronation gift to you.”   
Thorin, “A Kingly gift indeed.”  
You, “Even if they are just buttons. You will have the best buttons of any Dwarf alive.” giving a small chuckle as you stand and the shirt drops down past your knees, Thorin looking at you confused before noticing you holding out the shirt at your sides showing how much bigger it is on you than it is on him making him chuckle, “It’s more like a dress for you, and ill fitted one at that.”  
You pull out the sides swirling side to side, smirking, “Just leaves more room for dancing, corsets can be so confining. Besides it makes it more dramatic when twirling, the looser it is.” smiling widely and laughing Thorin smiling wider than you’ve ever seen, laughing in return  
Thorin, “We will have to test that when we reach Erebor then. Plenty of time for dancing.”  
You, “I’m sure you’ll be plenty busy with all the Dwarrows fawning all over you in your Kingly robes.”  
Thorin, “The Dwarrows shall have to wait, I am reserving the first dance for you. Me and every other member of the Company shall be dancing with you, all night, and you will have as many dances with us as you like, all the Dwarrows in the world shall have to wait in line.” Taking your empty hand and kissing your knuckles, his eyes sparkling brightly at you, causing you to chuckle again, making him smile deeply at you, still holding your hand for a long moment before he releases your hand and says, “We should get back.” you nod, turn and follow him.  
The Company all watch you return to the campfire all whispering small comments in Kuhzdul about the shirt, and that Thorin is in his undershirt carrying his other shirts. The Princes both sitting with Bombur preparing the meat for stew and saving what they can for breakfast, both glancing at you and mouthing, ‘Im Sorry’. Thorin hands your shirts to Ori and Dori and you hand them the buttons for the vest which they spend quite a while admiring, as you sit down next to Bilbo who starts picking through your hair, apologizing profusely for leaving you alone, pulling out tiny twigs and leaves, you pull out your brush and start to work out the knots, eventually having to pull out all your braids just to get them out, leaving your long curly hair hanging over your left shoulder and down your chest.   
You manage to get Bilbo to stop apologizing and he stands up and swings into Hobbitish, giving a full skit of how he would have dealt with and scolded the Princes into giving up the game, including adding his interpretation, acting out both sides of the interaction, of them trying to use their puppy dog eyes technique, then swapping back to ‘His’ side with a very stern face and an extended finger wagging out as he continued his mock lecture, his fake stern face dropping and joining you in laughter as you both knew it wouldn’t have happened like that, occasionally catching eyes with Thorin as he explained to the group in Kuhzdul what had happened your shirt, leaving them slightly disappointed for some reason. Bilbo concluding his little skit by saying, “Well it wouldn’t have gone like that, not with their uncle here, but I certainly would have given them an earful!” adding a serious nod after, before another small laugh as he takes his seat next to you again and notices the King that is still staring at you from the group of Dwarves that are still asking him several questions in Kuhzdul. Bofur turns and walks over to you two smiles and says, “All right little Hobbits, what are the two of you going on about, I haven’t seen Bilbo this animated since the Princes started that potato debate a week back.”  
You, “Bilbo was just telling me that I should have left when he did, left myself wide open for a sneak attack.”  
Bofur raising an eyebrow at this, not entirely believing this.  
Bilbo, “Very serious business, to Hobbits, this game.*now whispering* She’s been going easy on them, but to leave herself wide open like that, might as well just hand them the game.” adding another nod  
Bofur, chuckling at this, “Seems you might not be able to get a rematch, Thorins called a final draw on the game, the Princes not taking into account that its not a full contact sport, though you did give them more than their fair share of bruises in return. Thorin says you did far more damage to them but at least all they’ve had to mend was one knee patch on Fili, but then that wasn’t even on you he’s the one who tried to dodge you by trying to jump over the ponies. How DID you manage to wrangle them so fast Bilbo?”  
Bilbo, “Just asked them nicely, most animals take better to Hobbits sometimes.”  
Gloin, now joining your group, “So whats this about Ponies?”  
Bofur, “Bilbo’s just saying how Hobbits are favored by animals sometimes.”  
Gloin, “Ahh.” sitting on your left, grabbing the end of your sleeve and fixing the fold that was coming undone, “I remember when I gave my wife one of my shirts to wear, long time ago now, just started courting,, couldn’t afford what I needed for her beads yet, she was going off to visit her Uncle who’s wife was expecting soon, over in the Iron Hills, too many lads, for my liking there, especially for such a young Dwarrow. They’re respectable mind ye, NO Dwarf dare dishonor a young lass for fear of their Kings, shaving offense, so I talked to her Father and he agreed, sent my best shirts that she loved me in to a tailor, so they’d suit her better, even though I’d never be able to wear them again after, but it was worth it, to see MY gorgeous One with my family crest on her new shirts, earned just enough so when she got back, first thing, braided them into her fiery red hair.” Gleaming with pride at the memory of this before giving you a wink and leaning in closer to you and whispering, “The Royal Blue suits you.” before winking again, you giggling at this before Thorin takes in a deep breath you were able to hear even across the campsite, raising an eyebrow at Gloin, questioning what he was saying to you.  
Gloin, raising his hands in mock surrender before getting up and crossing the camp again, you could hear him saying, “Just telling her a small story about my Wife.” earning a small groan from some of the group, and Thorin looking at you, slightly scared at what he could have said to you but that melted away when he saw you lean forward and rest your chin in your left palm, your hair falling around your face again before glancing back at him and smiling, etching every second of this into his memory. You, looking at him smiling, hair flowing wildly around your face, down your shoulder, somehow they curls of your hair not managing to cover his crest embroidered into the collar, before turning back to Bilbo and Bofur, who was now seated next to Bilbo, joining their conversation.  
He knew this moment would flow freely into his dreams from now on, somehow knowing he’d always see you in his dreams, but now, you’d definitely always be wearing his shirt.  
Someday he’d give it to you. Hopefully one day being able to sleep with you in his arms, always snuggled up under a giant pile of blankets, always in his arms, with his crest on your shirts. Or after a long day of meetings and stubborn Dwarves, you meeting him at the door, in another one of his shirts you’d stolen, taking off his coat and crown, melting away his troubles with a kiss, your arms around his neck, his tightly around you, forehead against yours, as you chuckle, pull away and say, “You still owe me a dance, Thorin.” both of you smiling as he starts to spin you and leads you in a dance, agreeing with your earlier conversation, he loved the way it would swing around you as you moved. So many thoughts ran through his head, before snapping out of it as Dwalin nudged his shoulder, still keeping his eyes on you. Dwalin asking Thorin about your tattoos, Thorin going into detail on what he could remember, admiring he didn’t get a good look at the details, and only saw part of them, saying they went around your hips and up your sides but he couldn’t see how far and couldn’t tell exactly what was on you sides, but he clearly saw ravens on your hips and the magnolias wrapping into a belt around your back. Leading Dwalin to question again about your mark, “Are you sure, Thorin?”  
Thorin, “Yes. I am. it was a small brown heart, same spot as mine. She’s my One.” Deepening the loving gaze at you from across the campsite  
Dwalin, pats him hard on the back, glances at you, still talking to Bilbo and Bofur, “Then you know what you’ve got to do Lad, about time you put Grandmother’s beads to good use, she’s certainly got enough hair for any style you like.” Both Dwarves laughing at this as they look at you, “First step, we go sit down, don’t want to scare her off with all the staring now do we?” Thorin chuckles again, draws in a breath and breaks eye contact to choose his seat, directly across from you next to Ori, so he can keep an eye on you and the progress on your clothes, and to even put in suggestions for designs for certain shirts, and to let them know to take care with the buttons for your vest. Dwalin choosing the seat on the other side of him, and the rest of the Dwarves following his lead, taking their conversations to their new chosen spots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin learns you’re his One, and about your children, agrees to go to Rivendell to meet them.

Thorin tells Dwalin about your raven tattoos, the princes hear ask to see them, you show them fili pokes your stomach, “A little heart. Cute.” Thorin and Dwalin choke, as it snaps in the princes heads, nobody tells you why,  
they ask if that’s a common mark for Hobbits, you say, “Nope, in the only one. I’ve known Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits and Men but none of them have a mark like mine, adds to the mystique I’ve been told, my old friends have money on what race my One could be. Most of them won’t be around when or if I ever find him, seeing how long it’s been already, last lifetime we crossed paths was before the Sun rose in the Sky long before the First Age.”  
“You can’t be THAT old?”  
Gandalf, “She’s older than me.“  
Kili, "Do your kids have marks like yours?”  
“No. Theirs are more common symbols, the only exception is my youngest, but that’s only the location not the symbol, which obviously links her to a Dwarf.”  
Thorin, “How can you be so sure she’s bound to a Dwarf only on her mark?”  
“What other race would have a smithing hammer as a mark? Dwarf, clearly, I’d bet her right but cheek on it.”  
Balin now obviously nudging his brother hard in the arm trying his best not to laugh twisting his face into a strange smile, as his brother was staring intently at you with his mouth clenched trying not to say anything, Thorin mirroring his advisor almost exactly, much to your amusement.  
Fili, “Why only the right cheek?”  
“That’s where it is, right in the center of the cheek.” Dwalin now forces himself to his feet and turns around and starts to walk off as the Princes go to shake his shoulders joining their uncle and Balin.  
“She’ll be in Rivendell, if we stop there along our way to the Mountain.”  
Thorin, “Oh, will definitely be stopping there.” In a taunting way towards Dwalins back, as the rest of the Company started to ask you more questions about your daughter, the Princes especially wanting to know more about their future aunt, finding that with your and Bilbos answers the two of you were almost identical in appearance and otherwise. With this Thorin realizing why they had both been fighting so hard for your affections since the day they met you. Dwalin merely sore on the fact that Thorin was right and he had won you, only feeling better when Balin informed you of everything you’d told them about his One, he wasn’t so far off the mark when he’d thought you were his One, at least he’d covered a huge step, good impressions with the inlaw.


End file.
